


Protecting you

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: After s02e02 Alec is awake and share a cute moment with Magnus.





	

In the second Magnus hang up with Izzy in the phone he opened a portal to the Institute. Jocelyn was waiting for him while Izzy was in Alec bedroom. They entered the room and Magnus saw a very still and pale Alec.

  * Magnus! By the Angel
  * What happened?
  * He tried to track Jace with the Iron Sister´s parabatai stone
  * What? Why? It doesn’t matter.



Magnus started to work his magic on Alec. He was so focus in save the stupid and handsome shadowhunter he almost didn´t notice when Izzy close the door after Jocelyn.

  * Magnus, please. I can´t lose him.
  * Me neither, sweetheart. And I might need your strange
  * Of course, just help him



After almost half an hour Magnus was felling exhausted and Alec was fine but still unconscious.  He asked Izzy if they could get back to his loft for more privacy and comfort. Besides Jace could see Alec once in the loft and not be arrested. 

They portal back to the loft and laid Alec on the couch. Jace and Clary arrived and Jace run to his parabatai. Magnus isn´t jealous but he wants to hug Alec like Jace did but he wasn´t sure if the eldest Lightwood would like that in front of his siblings. Unfortunately, Alec was a little uncomfortable with public affection.

They ate and Jace and Clary talked about what they saw in Valentine´s ship and where it is. Magnus offered the loft for they spend the night what the happily accepted. Magnus moved Alec to his bedroom after all if the shadowhunter wake up in the middle of the night he want to make sure he is feeling better. Nobody opposes.

Magnus couldn´t bring himself to sleep he was very worried about Alec to do so. He decided to read and was sat in bed besides Alec occasionally looking at the shadowhunter. He was so lost in the book that he is surprised when a whisper call his name.

  * Magnus – Alec says weakly
  * Alexander, how do you feel?
  * What happened?
  * You passed out trying to track Jace.
  * Jace? Where is he? Did you find him? – Magnus chuckled a little Alec almost die and the first thing he thinks of is his parabatai
  * Jace, Izzy and Clary are sleeping in the spare room. Should I wake them?
  * No, let them sleep
  * Okay



Magnus close his book and went to the kitchen. He came back with one glass of water and handled it to Alec.

  * Thank you.
  * Are you hungry?
  * Yes. But you don´t… - Before Alec could say something Magnus clicked his fingers and some pancakes appeared. – Thank you again
  * No need to thank me. Eat some.



Alec ate in silence and when he finished Magnus clicked his fingers again cleaning up everything. The warlock was getting up from the bed when Alec called for him again

  * Magnus, where are you going?
  * Now you´re awake I don´t want to make you uncomfortable I´m going to sleep in the other bedroom.
  * No, please. I mean… you can sleep here with me. Please?
  * Alexander, do you want me to sleep here?
  * I do – Alec was blushing now
  * Okay



Magnus laid down beside Alec and the archer turned to face him. He silent reached for Magnus hand and brought to his lips kissing it. Magnus was watching him with fondness in his eyes.

  * You know you didn´t need to do this right?
  * I know, but I wanted to. – Magnus said and cupped Alec face with his other hand. – I want to be there for you and protect you.
  * Thank you – Alec smiled at him



Alec is mesmerized by Magnus and still doesn´t know how he is so lucky to have someone this awesome looking after him. He wants to say more to make Magnus see how important he is to Alec but the shadowhunters doesn´t how. So, he pushes himself up and lean over Magnus giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He quickly pulled back and when he opened his eyes Magnus is smiling at him. Magnus smile is sincere and probably the most beautiful thing Alec ever saw. He kisses him on more time but this time Magnus was expecting him to and kissed back. Just a simple brush of lips with admiration and tenders.

When they broke apart Alec put his head on Magnus chest and the warlock embrace Alec torso. Their intertwined hands resting on Magnus stomach.

  * Good night, Alexander.
  * Good night, Magnus.



Alec snuggle closer to Magnus and the warlock tighten his arms around Alec. They felt asleep protected in each other arms.  

**Author's Note:**

> I can´t wait for the next episode! Malec feels are real


End file.
